To determine the relative endometrial expression of leukemia inhibitory factor family cytokines messenger ribonucleic acids(mRNA) and proteins throughout the menstrual cycle, determine whether expressions are higher during the midluteal phase, and determine the histologic locations of these cytokines' mRNA and protein in the endometrium.